Learning to Fly
by ReillyJade
Summary: " Ron looked deep into her eyes. 'No regrets? ' Hermione shook her head. 'Never.' " A sweet little one-shot about Ron and Hermione's first time.


**_Learning to Fly ~ A Ron/Hermione Story  
_**

There wasn't a cloud in the sky as the afternoon sun shined brightly upon the quidditch pitch. Though it was cool out, it was still warmer than one would expect it to be in early April. A light breeze played with the newly grown leaves on surrounding trees, and the sound of birds chirping happily was beautiful background music to such a lovely day.

The pitch's only occupants were a boy and a girl, both sixth year Gryffindors at Hogwarts. Riding separate broomsticks, they were descending to the plush ground below. The girl's wild brown hair flew behind her like a cape as she shouted in fright to the red-haired boy behind her. He called back, telling her that she was fine and that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. When their feet touched the grass, the girl immediately tossed her broom to the side and crossed her arms in front of her chest. The boy simply laughed, and she reluctantly allowed a small smile appear on her face. Together, they exited the pitch.

"Okay, now _that_ was scary," Hermione said. "Maybe we should have just gone to Hogsmeade with the others."

"Oh, relax, Mione, it wasn't that bad. Besides, you did great!" Ron said with enthusiasm.

Hermione snorted. "Sure. You're just being nice."

Ron snaked his arm around her shoulders. "No, you really did. And with a little more practice, you'll be even better. We can do it again next weekend if you want."

"No way!" Hermione shrieked. "You know how much I hate brooms! Once was enough."

"But you were really getting the hang of it. Please?" Ron whined. "It's the only time _I_ ever get to teach_ you_ something."

Hermione sighed. "Fine," she said reluctantly. She tried to hide her smile as Ron kissed her on the cheek. "But we're going to start by sharing a broom. I don't want to fly by myself right away."

Ron smiled. "Deal. C'mon, let's eat lunch. I'm starved."

"When are you not?" Hermione asked, jumping away from the playful punch he promptly aimed at her shoulder.

They settled down by their favorite tree, which resided on the edge of the Forbidden Forest right next to the Black Lake. This particular tree meant a lot to them. Earlier in the school year, in October, this was where they finally admitted their feelings to one another. It was where they become a couple, where they shared their first kiss. Set away from the usual chaos of the Hogwarts school grounds, they now came here to spend quiet time alone together. Ron would lean up against the trunk of the tree and Hermione would snuggle up underneath his arm and rest her head against his chest. They would talk about schoolwork, friends, and the like. Sometimes, they wouldn't talk at all, and would instead simply gaze at each other, drinking in how good it felt to be with each other.

From her small rucksack, Hermione pulled out a few sandwiches and a canteen of pumpkin juice which she had nicked from the kitchens after breakfast that morning. Winky, whom Hermione had grown to adore, had been more than happy to make them for her and whom she liked to refer to as Master Wheezy. Winky had grudgingly accepted the little hat Hermione knitted for her, though she never planned to wear it. Instead, she had simply tossed it into the growing pile of hats, scarves, mittens, and shoes given to her every time Hermione requested something.

After they devoured their lunch, Hermione snuggled up to Ron the way she always did. She closed her eyes and relaxed at the sound of their tree's leaves dancing in the gentle wind. Ron leaned his head back against the trunk. He, too, closed his eyes as he gingerly ran his fingers through Hermione's soft, brown hair.

"You know," Hermione murmured contently as she dropped her head from Ron's chest to his lap, "you actually were onto something when you suggested skipping today's Hogsmeade trip. This is so much better."

"Mm," Ron hummed in agreement, still playing with Hermione's hair. "I'm sure Harry is happy we did, too."

"Why?"

"Well, today is his first official date with Luna. We would have killed the mood."

Hermione smiled. She had forgotten about that. About a week earlier, Harry had finally mustered up the courage to ask Luna out after secretly crushing on her for months. Hermione loved that Harry was so happy; as much as she would have loved to see Harry doing everything in his power to impress Luna today, she knew Ron was right. They would hear all about the details of the date later on in the evening when Harry returned, anyway.

"If we had gone, though," Hermione said, "we wouldn't have had to stay with them. We could have snuck off to the Shrieking Shack to make out."

Ron's eyes opened, and he smirked mischievously as he looked down at the lovely girl laying in his lap.

"Who says we can't do that here?" he said, lowering his face to hers.

Hermione giggled, but quieted the second Ron's warm lips met her own. The kiss was firm, yet gentle at the same time. Hermione couldn't imagine kissing any lips but these for the rest of her life.

When they broke apart, they smiled at each other. Ron lightly brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. His sky blue eyes met her chocolate brown ones.

"I love you," he whispered.

Hermione smiled up at Ron. She loved hearing those words from him.

"Mm, I love you, too," she breathed.

"Want to take a walk with me?" he asked. "My legs are getting a little cramped."

She nodded, getting up. "Sure."

Hand-in-hand, Hermione and Ron walked along the edge of the lake, talking about the upcoming Easter holiday. Hermione would be accompanying Ron and Harry to the Burrow, as the Grangers would be spending the holiday in the south of Spain. She could have gone with her parents on the trip, but she didn't want to be away from Ron. Besides, she had been with her parents for Christmas; she hadn't seen the Weasleys since last summer.

After about twenty minutes of walking, the couple encountered a small stream in their path. The stream connected to the lake and flowed into the Forbidden Forest.

"Where do you suppose this goes?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged. "Only one way to find out." He let go of Hermione's hand and began to walk along the stream toward the forest.

"Ron!" she exclaimed. "We can't go in there! It's called the Forbidden Forest for a reason!"

He laughed as he turned around and walked backwards. "So? We've been in here plenty of times."

"But we were with a teacher most of those times…"

"Oh, c'mon, Hermione, where's your sense of adventure?" Ron laughed. "What kind of Gryffindor are you?" And with that, Ron was out of sight, swallowed by the trees.

Hermione huffed and reluctantly followed her boyfriend into the forest. She gave him a playful smack on the shoulder when she caught up.

"If we get caught in here, I'm going to kill you."

"Relax, Mione. Live a little."

"But Ron, we're school prefects. We're supposed to be setting an example for everyone."

"Who's here to see us? Everyone's in Hogsmeade."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but couldn't seem to find anything to throw at him. Ron smirked.

"What's this? My Hermione is at a loss of words? I wish I had a camera…"

"Oh shush, you," Hermione giggled. She reached up and tickled the curve where his neck met his shoulder, which she knew was one of his most sensitive spots. Upon the contact, Ron yelped and jumped away from her. Hermione's laughter faded when she saw that Ron's most mischievous grin had returned. She knew that could only mean one thing: payback.

"You're gonna wish you never did that, sweetheart," he said. He grinned as he walked toward her slowly, hands outstretched, prepared to attack her extremely ticklish sides. Hermione shrieked and began to run along the stream, deeper into the woods. Ron followed, laughing. Hermione didn't get very far before Ron caught up with her. They had reached a grassy open area beside where the stream evolved into a small pond.

Both were laughing hysterically when Ron tackled her to the ground. He pinned her down as he tickled the sides of her waist. She thrashed beneath him, desperately trying to escape the silly, tingling sensations, but her efforts were next to useless. Ron was too strong, and she could barely breathe from laughing so hard.

"Ron…" she screeched in between gasps for air, "Ron…stop…can't…breathe…arghh!" She couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh, fine," he agreed. He still had that lopsided grin on his face as he ceased the tickling.

Hermione, who was still pinned down by Ron, finally caught her breath. She looked up at him and smiled when she saw the satisfied look on his face. He looked very proud of himself, like he had just accomplished some magnificent task. She giggled.

But as the two of them gazed at each other, something changed. Their respective smiles faded, but not because they weren't happy anymore. Hermione's breathing became shallow as she stared up into the blue eyes she loved so much. Ron could feel his heart begin to beat faster as he admired his beautiful girlfriend lying beneath him. It was strange for both of them. They had been in each others' company plenty of times before, looking at each other in such a way, but this time was different. They were alone in the woods, completely secluded, on a perfect spring day, and they were laying together in a sensual way that they never had before. Something began to stir inside both of them, something new and unfamiliar, something…_good_.

"Hermione," Ron whispered, breaking the silence. His voice was deeper and huskier than usual. "You're so beautiful…"

Hermione felt her cheeks redden slightly at the compliment. "I…well…I'm nothing special, really…"

Ron smiled. He lifted his left hand and gently brushed it against her face.

"You are," he said. "You really are."

He brought his lips down to hers for a soft, tender kiss. Though it started out innocently, the kiss intensified rather quickly. Hermione opened her mouth to Ron's probing tongue. He explored her warm, wet mouth, thinking he had never tasted anything sweeter.

Hermione ran her hands gently up and down Ron's back as he brought his lips down to caress her neck. As his kisses grazed the sensitive skin there, a peculiar yet fantastic feeling ignited in her core. She could feel her womanhood becoming warm and wet, and she suddenly craved Ron's touch. It was such an insane and intense desire, yet her legs involuntarily opened slightly, allowing Ron to nestle his body in between them. Feeling Ron pressed up against her so intimately made her yearning for his touch even stronger. Evidently, Ron was being assaulted with the same feelings, only his hunger wasn't as easy to hide. The pair of them noticed at the same time. Hermione gasped as she felt a hardness begin to press against the inside of her thigh, just as he ceased kissing her and pulled back.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered, cheeks burning as red as his hair. He couldn't look at her in the eyes. "I…I didn't mean…"

Hermione interrupted him as she sat up. "Ron, it's okay. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"I just…" he paused briefly, trying to find the right words. "I just don't want you to think I'm a pervert or anything."

Hermione shook her head. "No, of course not. It's…natural for guys."

"I know, but I mean…like…I don't want you thinking I planned this." He sighed. "I really was only intending to take a walk with you. I wasn't expecting anything to happen…"

"Anything like what?"

He gestured toward the bulge in his jeans. "_This._ I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"It's fi-"

"I just couldn't help it," he rambled on. "But we're just out here, all alone, and Merlin, you're so bloody gorgeous…"

"Ron, I-"

"…and I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about…you know…with you…"

"Ron-"

"…but we don't have to, honestly. Really, we can just forget it ever happened…"

"RON!" Hermione exclaimed, finally catching his attention. "Calm down."

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry…"

Hermione shook her head. "Stop apologizing. You haven't done anything wrong."

Ron opened his mouth to retort, but Hermione was too quick. She covered his mouth with hers, rekindling the fire. She could feel Ron's body relax in her arms as he let his guard down and responded to her kiss enthusiastically. She began to lean back against the grass, pulling him back down on top of her. Without realizing she was doing it, she began to slowly rock her hips against his, causing him to groan into her mouth. The bulge in his pants certainly did not go away. If anything, it grew harder, exciting Hermione even further.

She was the one to break the kiss. "Ron…" she managed to breathe. She tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Could I take this off?"

He swallowed hard at her request. "Mione, you don't have to…"

She shook her head. "I want to. Ron, I…I want to feel you."

The question still lingered in her eyes, and he responded with a small, nervous nod. Ron's breathing sped up as she removed his shirt, revealing his torso to her curious eyes. Hermione hadn't seen Ron without a shirt since they went swimming in the pond at the Burrow the previous summer. He had certainly changed a lot in the short time span, no doubt due to his intense quidditch practices three times a week. His muscles were more toned, more prominent, and she loved it. She ran her hands up and down his hard, chiseled chest. She had an intense look on her face as she touched him, as if she was trying to memorize every curve and bump.

"Hermione…" Ron moaned. His hands were playing with the collar of her sweater. He gingerly undid the top two buttons, and when she did not object, he unbuttoned the entire thing and pushed it open. Ron was treated to the sight of Hermione's cream-colored breasts covered in a silky black bra. He could feel his pants grow tighter.

"Oh, Hermione…" Ron gasped. Hermione blushed slightly as Ron's eyes raked over body in both lust and fascination. He placed his hands on her smooth, flat stomach first and allowed them to slowly move upward.

"Oh…" Hermione breathed when Ron's hands reached her breasts. He rubbed them gently through the black fabric, squeezing them a little as he did so. Hermione could practically feel bolts of electricity coursing from his fingertips wherever he touched her, causing her to arch her back up toward him in pleasure. He seized this opportunity to slip his hands beneath her back to the center of her bra strap, searching for clip to undo. To his confusion, he didn't find anything. Hermione realized what he was trying to do, and she let a small giggle escape her lips.

"Sorry, Ron. This one is a front-clasp." She removed her hands from his chest and touched the fabric in between her breasts, where he now noticed a small hook. When she unhitched it, the black bra popped open and fell to the sides of her body, revealing her smooth, round breasts. Ron's jaw dropped at the sight of them; after all, they had been the object of many of his fantasies over the past couple of years. An unmistakable lust clouded his sky blue eyes.

"Merlin, Hermione," he gasped. "Could…I mean…can I…?"

She merely nodded, because she craved his touch just as much as he wanted to give it. Ron heard a moan when his hands grazed the bare skin of her chest, but he honestly couldn't be sure if it came from Hermione or himself. He couldn't believe how amazing her breasts felt in his hands. They were smooth and silky, soft yet firm. He instantly fell in love with the little moans she made when his thumbs brushed against her hardened nipples. Taking this as a cue, he bravely lowered his mouth onto one of her pink, stiffened peaks.

"Ron, oohhh…" Hermione moaned upon the warm contact. Ron began to swirl his tongue slowly around her nipple as his free hand massaged the other. He felt a wave of pleasure jolt through him when he felt Hermione slightly dig her nails into his back. He briefly allowed his gaze to shift upward, and he grinned slightly when he saw her face. Hermione's eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip. He could feel her breath quicken and her thighs tighten around his hips as he moved his mouth to her other breast. Ron loved knowing that he was making her feel good, that it was him causing those sweet little moans to flow from her kiss-swollen lips.

The bulge in his jeans grew, and Hermione noticed. She instinctively brought her hands from his back around to his chest. They slid downward until they reached the top of his jeans. When Hermione's hands latched onto his belt, there was no mistaking what she was aiming to do, and Ron suddenly stopped sucking her breast. He pulled away from her and sat back on his heels.

Hermione reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" she whined.

"Hermione, I…" his voice trailed off and he avoided her eyes.

She sat up too, and her sweater and bra fell from her shoulders in the process.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

He still looked away from her, but Hermione could see a slight blush appear on his face.

"I…I've never done anything like this before," he whispered.

Hermione slid her hand into his, entwining their fingers. "Neither have I."

"We don't have to, you know. Not yet."

"I want to," Hermione said. "Do you not want to?"

Ron finally looked at her and gave her a half-hearted smile. "Of course I want to. It's just…I don't know, Mione. We've never even talked about it before. I just don't want to hurt you."

Hermione shrugged. "It won't hurt for long."

"What do you mean?"

It was Hermione's turn to blush. "Well, I read in a book once that-"

Ron cut her off with a small laugh. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you've read a book on this."

After she gave him a light, playful smack on the arm, he continued. "But seriously, Hermione, I don't want to hurt you. And when I say hurt, I mean emotionally, too. I don't want you to regret it if we do this."

Hermione shook her head. "Ron, how could I possibly regret it? I love you!"

"I know, and I love you, too. I just don't want you to feel like I lured you into the woods just to get into your knickers."

Hermione tenderly placed her hands on either side of his face. "I know you didn't," she said. "So, we didn't plan this. That's okay. We're here now and it just feels right. I want it to be you, Ron. I'm ready."

His deep blue eyes met her angelic brown ones. "Are you _sure_?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes." She slid her hands down his torso and grasped his belt once again. She leaned and whispered, "Now, let's get these off."

He swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay."

Hermione took her time undoing his belt buckle, and she tugged the belt off completely before unbuttoning his jeans. She pulled down his zipper slowly, almost as if she was trying to savor the moment of doing this for the first time. She carefully pushed them down, unintentionally pushing his knickers down with them. Ron let out a content sigh when his now fully erect manhood was released from its entrapment. Hermione coyly looked at the skin she had just revealed.

"Wow," she murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just…_wow_."

Ron allowed a nervous smile to appear on his face, but said nothing.

"Show me," Hermione said a little helplessly. "Show me what to do."

He nodded, and he slowly leaned back against the forest floor, gesturing for Hermione to join him. Hermione lied down beside him, propping herself up on her side so she could face him. Ron took her hand in his and wrapped it around his shaft. He squeezed it slightly, adding a bit more pressure than Hermione would have thought was okay. Ron began to move Hermione's hand up and down in a slow but steady rhythm, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he did so.

"Oh, Mione, just like that," he breathed, taking his hand off of hers. "So good…"

Hermione was mesmerized by this. His face twisted into an erotic look of insane and immense pleasure. The way he felt in her hands fascinated her. His shaft was like stone, yet his skin was so soft and silky, and he seemed to grow harder as she continued to stroke, if such a thing were even possible.

"Mm, Mione…"

As Ron's moans of pleasure continued to escape his lips, Hermione grew more confident and began to move her hand faster. It didn't take long for his breathing to change, becoming less even and somewhat shallower. Ron suddenly placed a firm hand on her wrist, halting her motions.

"Did…did I do something wrong?" Hermione asked, her face flushing.

"No, no," Ron managed to choke out, still breathing unevenly. "That was amazing. I just…I don't…I want it to last a little longer." He said the last part rather quickly and sheepishly, turning red in the process.

Hermione understood, and gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. She moved her hands to the sides of his face to initiate another kiss, but he stopped her.

"Wait," he murmured, allowing his hand to move along the curve of her hip. "Your turn." There was no mistaking what he meant when he began to thumb the button of her jeans.

"Mind if I take these off?"

"O-okay," Hermione stammered.

She was shy about exposing herself completely, but she desperately needed to be touched by him - a desire that beat out her nerves by a long shot. She laid back in the grass as Ron adjusted himself so he was hovering above her. After unzipping her jeans, he slowly pulled them from under her bum and down her legs, then tossed them to the side to join their other articles of clothing. Hermione was left in nothing but a pair of simple black knickers, and the sight sent Ron into overdrive with lust and love.

"Hermione, you're so bloody gorgeous," he breathed in awe. He brought his hands up to the band of her knickers to remove the final barrier hiding the rest of Hermione's beauty. Barely a second into tugging them down, Hermione grabbed his wrists to stop him.

"Wait…I…" her voice trailed off.

"Mione, what's wrong?"

"I…I…" A pink tint clouded her cheeks as she attempted to find the right words. "I don't want you to see me…" Her nerves were getting the best of her, and her eyes could not meet his.

"Why not, love?"

Hermione shook her head, looking defeated. "I'm not much to look at…"

"Not much to look at?" Ron asked, bewildered. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, which made her look up at him. "Hermione, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I love you. I would never think such a thing."

"I know you wouldn't. I'm just a bit shy…"

He smiled at her lovingly. "No need to be, I promise. But I won't take them off if you aren't ready yet."

She shook her head. "No, I am." She sighed. "I just needed a little reassurance, I guess."

"You sure?"

She nodded with a small, nervous smile.

He slowly pulled her knickers down, but he did not look at the skin he was revealing. Instead, he looked deep into her eyes, silently communicating everything he was feeling for her. His desire, his devotion, his love - he needed her to feel it all. The trembling of her lips and the tender gleam in her eyes told him that she did, and only then did he finally drop his gaze down to her fully naked body.

The sight of her lying spread out before him was better than anything he could have imagined, and he took it all in, savoring it. Her wild brown locks were spread out on the grass, perfectly framing her timid, rosy face. Her creamy breasts rose and fell with her steady breaths. Her womanhood was not completely shaven, but was trimmed short while still looking beautifully natural. As he gazed down at her, Hermione parted her legs slightly without realizing it, and this was when Ron noticed how beautiful her legs were.

Hermione wasn't fat and never had been, but she wasn't skinny, either, and Ron thought this was perfect. He had seen the pictures from those dirty Muggle magazines his brothers kept under their beds. The women in them were bags of bones, appearing as if they starved themselves on a daily basis. He was so happy Hermione wasn't like that. He was captivated by the sight of her soft, round thighs parted for him, and he felt a jolt of pleasure as he imagined himself nestled between them. She looked _healthy_, and he loved it.

"Oh, Hermione, you're so beautiful."

"Ron…" she breathed.

"Yes, love?"

She took his hand and bravely placed it on her thigh, slowly pushing it upward toward her warm center. "Touch me…"

Ron wanted nothing more than to do this very thing, but he was still quite nervous. Not exactly sure what to do, he started off slowly. He ran his thumb up and down her slit, exploring her pink folds while marveling at how wet she was. He was astonished, and somewhat proud, that he had such an effect on her. Ron noticed how Hermione gasped a little every time he reached the top of the slit, so he started to gently rub his thumb there, realizing there was a tiny bump.

"Ron," she moaned, closing her eyes tightly as her hands grasped onto the grass on either side of her. "Oh, Ron…right there…mmm…yes…"

Ron basked in her beautiful yet erotic words of pleasure, realizing they were the most wonderful sounds he had ever heard. They gave him a bit more confidence, and he used his other hand to gently insert one finger into her dripping wet heat. Hermione did not object, as she was still breathing his name in ecstasy, so he began to move his finger in and out of her while still using his thumb to rub the tiny bundle of nerves at the crest of her slit.

"Yes, Ron, _yes_…oh…"

Growing confident by her words, Ron slightly increased the pace of his thrusts. At the same time, he applied a bit more pressure to the bump at the top of her folds, rubbing it faster. He immediately knew that this was really made her feel good because Hermione's breathing grew quicker and less even, and her moans evolved into sexy, incoherent whimpers. As he went to insert a second finger, however, Hermione stopped him.

"Ron…my wand…" she breathed. "Get my wand…"

His face fell as he immediately withdrew his hands from her womanhood. She wanted her wand? Had he done something wrong? Did she want to hex him?

"Hermione, I-"

"Just do it," she gasped.

Her voice was stern, but she didn't sound angry with him. If anything, she still sounded exhilarated. Taking this as a good sign, Ron leaned toward the pile of clothes next to the pond. Her wand was lying at the bottom as it had fallen out of her pocket at some point. When he handed it to her, Hermione aimed the wand at her stomach and muttered a spell that Ron did not know. A purple light emerged, and it seemed to be absorbed by her skin before disappearing completely. Then, she tossed her wand back to the pile of clothes.

"Um, Hermione, what did you just do?"

Hermione blushed. "Contraception charm."

"Contracep - _oh_," Ron said, sighing in relief. At least she wasn't mad at him. Then it occurred to him. If Hermione cast a contraception charm on herself, that could only mean one thing. She wanted to go all the way with him, _right now._

"Hermione, are we…I mean…you…do you…"

Hermione brought her hands up to cup his face. She looked straight into his eyes and whispered, "Make love to me, Ron."

Hearing those words sent Ron into a torrent of both excitement and desire. It had been in the back of his mind that it could happen once he and Hermione had begun shedding their clothing, but it hadn't truly hit him until the moment Hermione said it. They were going to share the experience of their first time together. Ron smiled down at Hermione.

"I love you so much," he said. "More than you'll ever know."

"Oh, Ron, I love you too," Hermione breathed. She felt so alive with Ron, so happy, and she couldn't think of anyone else she would rather share such a special moment with. She wanted to give herself to him completely, and she had never been so sure of anything in her life.

Hermione spread her legs a little wider, allowing Ron to settle his hips in between her thighs. She realized that the both of them had started shaking slightly. Ron reached down in between them, grabbing his shaft. He rubbed it a little bit as he positioned himself at her warm entrance. Ron looked deep into her eyes.

"No regrets?"

Hermione shook her head. "Never."

Ron leaned in, and the two of them shared one more kiss before they gave themselves to each other. Once they broke apart, Ron slowly and gently eased himself into her, never taking his eyes off of hers. She winced slightly as her virginal state was ruptured once and for all. Ron immediately tried to withdraw, but Hermione quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him to stay in.

"Keep going," she breathed.

"I'm hurting you…"

"It will pass. Just keep going…"

Ron didn't want to hurt her, but he did as she asked. He pushed further until his shaft was completely sheathed in the warmth and wetness of her womanhood. She was so soft, so tight…it took all of his will power not to begin thrusting as hard and as fast as he so achingly desired. But he stayed motionless, allowing her to adjust to the new sensation.

"Mm, Ron…I love you," Hermione said. The feeling of Ron inside of her was unlike anything she had ever experienced. There was still a lingering, dull pain as he stretched her, yet at the same time, she had never felt such an intense pleasure bursting through her. It wasn't just physical pleasure, either. Making love to Ron gave her a feeling of completeness - a feeling which was without a doubt the most wonderful thing she had ever felt.

"Oh Mione, I love you so much," Ron murmured in euphoria.

Hermione moved her legs to lessen the grip they had on his waist, granting him permission to move. He pulled back slowly and carefully, then pushed himself back in. He established a slow, gentle rhythm, relishing in how amazing it felt to be inside of the girl he loved more than life itself.

"Hermione, you feel so good…oh, so good…Mione…"

"Ron," Hermione gasped. The pain had completely subsided and was replaced with an unbelievable sensation as the tip of Ron's shaft repeatedly rubbed against an extremely sensitive spot deep within her. She instinctively arched into him. "Faster…"

"Oh Mione, are you sure?" he breathed into the curve of her neck. She could tell he was putting a lot of effort into restraining himself.

"Yes…Ron, yes…"

Ron increased the pace while keeping a steady rhythm. He could feel the tension building up in his stomach, and he knew his end was coming close. But there was no way he was going to finish without bringing Hermione with him, so he reached his hand down in between their hot, sweaty bodies to once again touch that tiny bump the way she liked.

"_Ron," _she moaned in bliss. "Yes…that's so…mmm…oh…Ron, oh!"

At her words, he began to lose control. He thrust harder and deeper, and he rubbed that special spot as fast as he could. He knew he wasn't going to last must longer, and he just _had _to take her with him. Then it happened. The sounds he had fantasized about more than he cared to admit erupted from her lips: the sounds of her falling over the edge from his touch.

"Ron, oh Ron…I think I…mmm…yes…_YES…_oh, Ron…_Ron_! Oh!"

The sexy, incoherent screeches of pleasure that followed pushed Ron to his limit. He exploded inside of her, groaning her name ecstasy.

"Hermione…Mione…mmm…_Hermione_!"

The pair felt as if they were flying. They both rode out the remainder of their orgasms and they moaned each others' names until their bodies came down from their highs. After a couple minutes of relishing in the aftermath of their intimacy, they kissed tenderly. Ron withdrew his now limp shaft from her womanhood, and Hermione retrieved her wand to cast a cleansing charm on both of them. He laid down beside her and brought a hand up to gently touch her tousled hair.

"Are you okay?" Ron whispered.

Hermione nodded with a gleam in her eye. "More than okay."

"I didn't want to hurt you…"

"It didn't hurt much, I promise," Hermione said with a smile. "Ron, it was amazing. _You're_ amazing."

Ron smiled back at her. "Hermione, I love you," he breathed. "I'll always love you."

"I love you too, Ron," she whispered. "So much…"

Hermione initiated another kiss, and the pair lied there on the grass, holding each other tightly as if they'd never let go. They were so happy they were able to share something so special and beautiful together, and they both knew they would never want to experience it with anyone but each other. When they finally pulled apart, Ron caught a glimpse of the sky through the treetops. It looked as if sunset wasn't too far off.

"Hermione, as much as I hate to say it, we should probably head back up to the castle."

Hermione glanced at her wristwatch, and her eyes widened. "Merlin, it's nearly five! Everyone will be back from Hogsmeade soon."

"I wish we could just stay here…" Ron murmured. "I've loved spending the whole day alone with you."

Hermione smiled and kissed him. "I've loved it, too, but if we don't go now they'll be wondering where we are."

Ron groaned. "I know."

"But," Hermione continued with a coy smile, "maybe we could sneak in some alone time again later this week."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, I've noticed a few old, abandoned classrooms during prefect rounds."

Ron was taken aback, but in a good way. "You'd be willing to sneak out at night? Since when?"

Hermione smirked and used his words from earlier that day. "I guess it's just the kind of Gryffindor I am."

They smiled at each other before sharing a deep kiss, then reluctantly pulled apart to sort out their clothes and begin dressing. Once they were fully clothed, Ron entwined his fingers with Hermione's, and they began their trek back up to the castle. They didn't talk on their way, but they way they kept looking at each other told them more than words ever could.

The colossal oak doors of the entrance hall opened as Ron and Hermione approached them, and the pair smiled when they saw Harry walking by, clearly heading toward the Great Hall. His hand was grasping Luna's.

When Harry saw them, he whispered something to Luna, who smiled and nodded and continued walking without him. Harry, with a goofy grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes, walked over to his two best friends. Ron laughed.

"It went well, I take it?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I think so. We're going to go together again the next Hogsmeade weekend."

Hermione beamed. "Harry, that's great!"

Harry blushed, but even he couldn't hide his grin. "This is so crazy! I can't stop smiling!"

"Maybe she's your soul mate."

Harry smiled thoughtfully. "Yeah…I like the sound of that." Then he laughed a laugh that was so freakishly close to a giggle he consciously stopped himself.

"Merlin, please tell me I wasn't like this when you and I first got together," Ron said to Hermione.

It was Harry's turn to chuckle. "Are you kidding, mate? You were ten times worse. Where were you two today, anyway? Luna and I were hoping to catch you both for lunch."

"We just stayed here today," Ron replied. "Needed some time away from the chaos."

"What did you guys do? Your hair is a mess, Hermione."

Hermione's hands instantly flew up to her head to pat it down as she blushed a bright crimson. She silently scolded herself for not thinking to fix her hair before returning to the castle.

"Is it? It's no worse than usual, I'm sure," she said quickly.

"It looks like you've been-" Harry stopped, then smirked. "Wait a second…"

Ron paled.

"You've been flying, haven't you?" Harry said happily. He patted Ron on the shoulder. "You finally got her to agree to ride a broom, eh?"

"Uhm…yeah," he said quickly, glancing at Hermione, who had a look of panic on her face. "Yeah, we had a bit of a flying lesson."

"So, how'd it go?" Harry asked, turning to Hermione. "How'd you do?"

"I, um, well…it was…" Hermione stammered over her words. The actual flying lesson seemed like years ago.

"She did great!" Ron finished for her, coming to the rescue. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We're going to fly a lot more together."

"Excellent!" Harry said cheerfully. "Good for you, Hermione. It takes a lot to overcome a fear. I'm going head to dinner. You two coming along?"

"We'll be there in a few minutes, mate," Ron said.

"Alright, then. See you soon!"

As the gleeful Harry practically skipped toward the Great Hall, Hermione breathed out heavily and turned to Ron, resting her head on his chest.

"Merlin, I thought we were caught for sure."

Ron laughed. "Are you kidding? He was so wrapped up in Luna to even really think about what we've been up to all day."

"But he noticed my hair…"

"Hermione, your hair looks fine. It just looks a little bit like the wind took it. And technically we _did_ do a fair bit of actual flying today."

She looked up at him. "So you don't think he knew about…?"

"Doubt it. Even if he did, I wouldn't have cared. I'm not ashamed of what we did." He eyed her curiously. "Are you?"

"No, of course not!" Hermione said quickly. "I don't think this is something we should advertise, though. As prefects."

Ron nodded and smiled. "I know, and that's okay. I never understood the need to brag about these sorts of things anyway. Besides, we don't need the Head Girl setting a bad example for the youngsters next year, now, do we?" he added cheekily.

Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Ron, we don't even know if I'm going to _be_ Head Girl."

Ron's joking face turned serious in an instant. "You'll be Head Girl. Trust me. You know it, too. Don't argue with me," he said quickly as she was about to retort. Instead, she blushed and giggled.

"Let's just go get dinner, yeah?"

Ron kissed her on the forehead. "Do you even need to ask?"

The happy pair walked toward the Great Hall. Before they even exited the Entrance Hall, Ron suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, I just thought of something!"

Hermione tilted her head so she could look up at him. "Oh? What's that?"

"When you're Head Girl next year- "

"…_if_ I'm Head Girl…"

"-you'll have your own private dormitory!" He looked down at her with a playful smirk. "You know what that means, don't you?"

Hermione grinned up at him. "Sure do. More flying lessons."

They both laughed and shared a passionate kiss, almost as if they were making a promise to each other. A promise to spend more afternoons just like this one had been. A promise to share such experiences with each other and no one else. A promise to always love one other though the good, the bad, and everything in between.

When they broke apart, they held each other for a very long time. Though they didn't need to say those three words that many take for granted, they did, anyway.

"I love you so much, Ron."

"I love you, too, Hermione. Always."

They continued their walk to the Great Hall uninterrupted, soaking in how good it felt to be in love. They were made for each other and knew they belonged together, taking one another to new heights every single day. Together, they could fly.

* * *

**Author's Note (5/29/11): **This is somewhat of an outtake from Chapter 1 of my other story, _Gryffindor Girls_. A small part of that chapter is Hermione sitting in class and reminiscing about her first time with Ron, and I thought I'd embellish on it a little bit.

As always, reviews are very appreciated! This was my first attempt at full-blown lemon, so please be gentle :)


End file.
